(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The disclosure and prior art relates to personal protection assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new personal protection assembly for protection in a side impact collision.